


Борода

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Борода

Борода появилась стихийно.

Серхио привык доверять заботу о своем внешнем виде профессионалам. Но во время карантина барбершоп был недоступен, бриться самому было лень, и его стильная ухоженная бородка скоро сменилась буйной растительностью.

Пилар заросли на его лице никогда не нравились, и она бы, конечно, не постеснялась об этом напомнить. Вот только заточение в доме с детьми быстро свело на нет их долгие поцелуи и прочие радости. Сам Серхио, первые дни охотно возившийся с мелкими, через неделю начал сбегать от избытка отцовского счастья в спортзал. Поначалу ему было стыдно перед глубоко беременной женой, но концу второй недели угрызения совести уже казались ничтожной ценой за тишину и спокойствие.

Когда самый жесткий карантин закончился, Серхио думал было привести себя в порядок, но... Никто не заболел, Пилар была в порядке, родители не пострадали – и он оставил уже основательно отросшую бороду. На счастье.

Шли недели. «Реал» выиграл чемпионат. Пилар благополучно родила ребёнка. Правда, в августе они вылетели из Лиги Чемпионов, и борода оказалась под угрозой – но через неделю следом за ними эпично вылетела «Барса», и Серхио по здравом размышлении решил, что чего он не видел в том четвертьфинале.

Закончился летний перерыв, прошла предсезонка, начался новый сезон. Особых провалов не было – так же, впрочем, как и особых успехов. Всё шло к тому, что с бородой можно было безболезненно расстаться.

И тут появился Нандо.

То есть не то чтобы он прямо появился. Торрес уже давно вернулся из Японии и жил в Европе – кажется, получал образование. Но к футболу он отношения не имел, и шансы встретиться с ним были почти нулевыми. Теперь же он работал в «Атлетико», с которым им неизбежно предстояло играть, и при мысли об этом в душе поднималась паника.

Мужчины в жизни Серхио имелись всегда. Пилар, конечно, дурой не была и о многом догадывалась. Но если соперницу она готова была сожрать еще на дальних подступах, то на игры мужа за другую команду смотрела сквозь пальцы – за что он обожал ее ещё больше.

И почти со всеми секс бывал приятным, но не обязательным приложением к другому, гораздо более важному чувству. К глубокой и крепкой привязанности, как это было с Лукой. К взрывному сочетанию симпатии и раздражения, как случалось с Жераром. К затейливой смеси из уважения, преданности и легких отголосков юношеской влюбленности, как в те несколько раз, которых не было, потому что они с Зизу по негласной договорённости никогда о них не вспоминали.

С Нандо всё было иначе. Как будто осколок его занозой врос в сердце Серхио – и стоило сердцу трепыхнуться чуть сильнее, как заноза давала о себе знать и словно тянулась воссоединиться с остальным Нандо. А остальной Нандо с годами становился только прекраснее, что ничуть не упрощало ситуацию. Мысль о том, что во время игры с «Атлетико» Нандо, как член тренерского штаба, может оказаться на стадионе, приводила в ужас – Серхио просто видел, как не справляется с собой и у всех на глазах лезет на трибуны.

Во всей этой безысходности борода была единственным спасением.

Если Пилар излишнюю растительность на лице Серхио не любила, то Нандо ее просто ненавидел. С коротенькой аккуратной бородкой он кое-как мирился, хотя морщился и не хотел целоваться лишний раз. Но стоило волосам перейти строго установленный предел – и это закрывало доступ не только к губам, но и к прочим частям тела Нандо, которые, как хорошо знал Серхио, были гладкими, нежными, и одна мысль об этом даже сейчас заставляла глотать слюни – раз уж ничего другого ему проглотить не предлагали.

В отчаянии Серхио пытался обратить против Торреса его же оружие. Разглядывая новые посты в Инстаграме, он убеждал себя, что излишняя мышечная масса Нандо вовсе не идет, и вообще, оскорбляет его чувство прекрасного.

Все стало еще хуже.

Раньше Серхио неизменно представлял, как разложит Нандо на кровати и вылижет ему все – член, яйца, нежную кожу за ними, заберется языком между ягодиц и заставит проклясть все на свете, прежде чем возьмет его. Память Серхио не подводила – точнее, именно подводила, поскольку представлялось все так ясно, как будто случилось вчера, и порождало энтузиазм, не скрываемый никакими штанами. 

Теперь же он не мог не думать, каково будет самому оказаться под этим мощным тяжелым телом, и от одной мысли об этом слабели колени. Стоило взглянуть на новое фото Нандо – и Серхио словно чувствовал сильную хватку на своих запястьях и ритмичные движения крепкого члена в заднице. Увы, и тут память о былом оказывалась наготове, и штаны снова готовы были сдаться под натиском воспоминаний.

Без бороды было не обойтись.

Лука, верный хранитель душевных тайн, понимающе ухмыльнулся, но из солидарности тоже что-то в меру сил отрастил. «Чтоб раздражения на лице не было от твоих джунглей», – ворчал он, привычно утешая Серхио в минуты отчаяния. Серхио благодарил бога за такого друга и все равно нервничал.

По ночам его преследовали кошмары, а в кошмарах преследовал Нандо – иногда он оказывался с ним в душе или в пустой раздевалке, а иногда во сне Серхио просыпался от того, что Нандо нежно гладил его по лицу – и всякий раз в ужасе понимал, что бороды у него больше нет. Серхио вскакивал с бешено бьющимся сердцем, членом можно было забивать гвозди, а собственные яйца, пусть не такие гладкие, как те, что ему снились, настойчиво намекали, что неплохо бы прокатиться до «Ванда Метрополитано».

Вскоре его состояние заметила Пилар, и стало трудно вдвойне. Серхио валил все на тяжелый сезон, категорически отказывался от психолога и берег бороду, как самое дорогое сокровище. Но все же его не оставляло ощущение, что бороться со злой судьбой бессмысленно, и рано или поздно все усилия окажутся тщетны.

Злая судьба настигла Серхио в лице самого неочевидного для этой цели человека – после тренировки, когда впереди была свободная неделя, и он уже предвкушал пару выходных.

– Приезжай завтра. Ну правда, есть повод. Пожалуйста! – Икер был таким честным, надежным, и улыбался так искренне, что у Серхио не было шанса заподозрить неладное.

Неладное не просто ждало его в доме Касильяса – оно открыло ему дверь.

– Сесе! – Жерар радостно сграбастал его в объятия и поцеловал в губы. – Ох ты, права была Пилар, и правда как пещерный человек!

– Что? Какого хрена ты тут… стоп, при чем здесь Пилар?! – в голове у Серхио уже выла сирена, предупреждая об опасности.

– Да ни при чем, они с Шак вечно ржут над нами. – Жерар вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и куда-то потащил. – Пойдем, там все уже готово.

«Там» оказалось кухней, где их встретил улыбающийся Икер, а «все» включало в себя несколько тарелок с закусками.

– Ну и к чему все это? – с подозрением оглянулся Серхио, не видя пока ничего опаснее лишних килокалорий.

– Вот к этому! – Жерар как-то почти гордо распахнул холодильник.

Серхио удивленно моргнул, глядя на ряды одинаковых бутылок. На его взгляд, «Будвайзер» был слишком скромным пойлом, чтобы объявлять о нем так торжественно.

Впрочем, бутылки были не совсем одинаковыми, понял он, приглядевшись к разным, будто случайным номерам.

– Это…

– Голы Месси, – усмехнулся Икер. – Подарок от спонсора, будь он неладен.

– Я это пить не буду, – нахмурился Серхио. – Вот еще.

– Будешь! – бескомпромиссно заявил Жерар. – Мы решили, что защитники должны разделить с вратарем это испытание!

Серхио подозрительно прищурился.

– А ты-то тут при чем, защитник? Ты вообще в его команде был.

– Как это – при чем? А сборная?

– Да мы с Аргентиной не играли толком!

– Толком – не толком, а играли! И вообще, я не могу бросить своего капитана, – оскорбился Жерар. – Двух капитанов.

– Вот и позвал бы тогда Месси, – проворчал Серхио. – Чтобы уж сразу трех.

– … А вот это как раз был товарищеский матч сборных! Правда, пенальти, так что мы тут не виноваты.  
– Значит, я могу не пить? – сигнал тревоги в голове у Серхио поутих, но не исчез окончательно.  
– Не-е-ет, это значит, что с тебя тост!...

– А это хет-трик, помнишь, Икер?  
– Забудешь такое. Но, кстати, была ничья, и Серхио забил.  
– То есть мне можно не пить?  
– Как это – не пить?  
– Конечно, пить. Но тост произносит Жери.  
– Да не вопрос вообще!...  
– Черт, да сколько можно?! Нахера он столько нам назабивал?  
– Да ладно тебе. Вон вспомни «Атлетико». Они вообще сопьются.  
– Я не буду вспоминать «Атлетико».

Дальнейшее Серхио помнил плохо. Они пили – и ему все время казалось, что пива намного больше, чем было бутылок, жрали вредную еду, за которую его убил бы диетолог, и звонили Лео с телефона Жерара, причем это был видеозвонок, а Лео уже спал и проклял их, почти не просыпаясь.  
Серхио произносил тосты, грозился сломать Лео ногу на следующем Класико и, вопреки своему обещанию, почему-то вспоминал «Атлетико».

– Доброе утро, спящий красавец, – произнес забытый, но очень родной голос.

Серхио застонал. Если утро и бывало добрым, то сейчас это точно было не оно. Голова гудела как колокол, мир вокруг покачивался, и единственным приятным ощущением были чьи-то пальцы, нежно гладившие его по лицу.

По гладкому, чисто выбритому лицу.

Серхио распахнул глаза и шарахнулся в сторону. Идея была неудачной со всех сторон – голова закружилась еще сильнее, и он едва не свалился с кровати, но Нандо заботливо его придержал.

– Что… как ты здесь? – прохрипел Серхио и закашлялся.

Нандо протянул куда-то руку и вручил ему бутылку минералки. В другой день это сделало бы жизнь лучше, но сегодня минералка была бессильна.

– Мне позвонил Икер и попросил приехать. Сказал, что это очень важно. Но, насколько я понял, идея исходила главным образом от Жерара. А вот кто надоумил его, я не знаю, хотя есть у меня одно предположение.

– Икер… Жери, – Серио ухватился за последнюю надежду. – А где они?

– Спят. – Нандо безмятежно махнул рукой. – В спальне Икера. Надеюсь, Сара меня простит, что я свалил туда эти туши, они совсем никакие. – Нандо достал телефон и показал Серхио снимок.

Икер и Жерар дрыхли на кровати с умиротворенным видом людей, которым удалось безнаказанно сделать гадость ближнему.

– Знаешь, я собирался прийти на ваш матч с «Атлетико». А потом Икер прислал мне это.

Нандо показал следующее фото, и Серхио мысленно взвыл. На снимке был он сам – спящий, полуголый и побритый.

– И я подумал... – Нандо как ни в чем ни бывало протянул руку и снова погладил его по щеке. – ...что не буду ждать до марта. Иногда надо ловить момент. А то мало ли.

Серхио понял, что все кончено. Икер и Жерар крепко спали в хозяйской спальне за три комнаты от них, Нандо был рядом, а бороды не было. Серхио рассматривал веснушки на таком знакомом и, как всегда, безупречно выбритом лице и думал, что на следующем Класико сломает Лео ногу. Или две.

Или не сломает.


End file.
